<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radiodust oneshots I think by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603544">Radiodust oneshots I think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD alastor be like, Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i dont think im good at writing this ship but yknow what yall going down with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay so since people like the Abandoned fic I made for Radiodust I decided I'd just make a oneshot book. Kinda straightforward.</p><p>Wish I could make the title more interesting but nnnanaaaaahhhh,,,,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hey put ur ideas here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kay so,</p><p> </p><p>now I'm here.</p><p> </p><p>I'm making this right before I go to bed so feel free to drop ideas for Radiodust shit down here!</p><p> </p><p>I'll do anything except cheating themes (i just despise it im sorry-) and full blown smut. Things can get spicy but I'll cut it short.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not good with very long-term stories so I'm sorry if any of yall were expecting something like that from me. Maybe I'll do it in the future if I got a good idea but right now you'll get snippets from me.</p><p> </p><p>Anywho I'm done rambling, drop ur shit here pls</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel is having bad depression episode, and with a bit of bickering from Husk, Alastor decides to finally make an exception, and let the poor spider play with his ears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to TheSids for the idea!</p><p>Tbh I hate a lot of things about this, might rewrite it, might not, but there's also still a lot of parts i like so i'm keeping it as it is.</p><p>Also sorry it's long as shit, I like getting to the nitty gritty kinda stuff, but it still may appear rushed in some parts. If you have advice, I'd love to hear it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, is it just me, or has Angel been a bit off?"</p><p> </p><p>It was a random question Nifty came up with as she, Husk, and Alastor sat at the bar enjoying their respective drinks. It caught Alastor in particular off guard as he sipped his martini, and he looked at his little cyclops demon with a bit of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you say that, dear Nifty?"</p><p> </p><p>"Actually..." Husk piped up as he sipped his beer bottle. He placed it back down to work his train of thought. "Now that y'think of it, th' fucker hasn't spoken to me much this mornin'. He's usually on my tail all the time." He piped out in a matter of fact tone as he rattled his old head a bit more, emphasized as he tapped his long claws against the bar. "I don't pay half a mind t' the shit he boggles about, but he's always there regardless." "This...Certainly does surprise me." Alastor remarked, rubbing his thumb and finger against his chin, his smile a bit unsure. "I didn't see him much either, so I don't believe I had time to notice.."</p><p> </p><p>"Are ya shittin' me?" Husk barked in surprise at the deer, which confused him even more. "He's been gone all day, and that isn't a sign that something's off?" "Yeeaaahh," Nifty piped up. "Husk is right. Aren't you two like, a thing, or whatever?" Something about this conversation brought a weight of dread onto Alastor's shoulders, and he sighed, briefly sipping his drink as he raddled his brain. "We are, but that doesn't mean we're together all hours of the day. Me and the itsty bitsy spider have our own lives, don't we?" "Yeah, okay, but it wouldn't hurt t' talk to the fucker. Don't 'cha think he'd get the wrong idea?" "Get the wrong idea of what?" ".....That y'don't give a shit about him?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Isn't that a bit of a stretch, Husker?" Alastor's voice darkened very slightly with annoyance, something that would usually make other demons bolt off into the sunset, but the alcoholic cat wasn't budging a single bit. "I am simply his partner, not his therapist. You should know that I'm not the best with emotions." "Geez, ya fuckin' make it sound like yer relationship is a fucking business. No wonder he ain't approachin' ya now." Nifty couldn't help but snicker, and sputtered part of her drink out before briefly covering her mouth, finding guilt in that she found Husk's jab a bit funny. Alastor in contrast, seemed a bit annoyed. With his antlers sprouting more and his smile widening. "...And what do you wish from me so much that you're getting on my case about it, Husker?"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it fuckin' obvious?" Husk remarked, a small smug smile playing the cat's face, and the temptation to rip the feline's wings off was starting to freshen in Alastor's mind, but the only thing holding him back was the thought of his spider. "Go talk t' him. I know you're not the best, but the guy  could use an ear, eh? You don't even have t' say anything, just make sure he knows yer there t' listen." "If you haven't heard me enough-" "I'm fucking aware you're not a therapist, but what you are is someone he loves, you dipshit." Husk immediately cut him off while jabbing a claw at the deer's nose. "Wouldn't it be fuckin' nice of him to check on you if you had a dull night? Quit bein' so defensive and go check on him already, alright? Make this easier for both of us."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor wanted to response for the sake of his own pride, but something in him told him to hold back slamming his hands on the counter to do so. He had to think for a moment. Come to think of it, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Husk was right. If he just went and spoke to him, then Husk would get off his back for this. With a heavy sigh, Alastor relaxed his shoulders. "...I suppose I won't have any other choice now that I'm being kicked out. I'll see you in a little bit then, Husker. You too, Nifty." His voice was a bit more monotone as he bid his farewells, but Nifty paid no mind as she waved to him frantically. "Don't forget to let him pet your ears!"</p><p> </p><p>Alastor could hear Husk snicker at that comment as he walked away. He hated how he could vividly feel his own ears flatten against his head as soon as he was out of sight now, why would he let Angel play with his ears? He understood the emotional slump, but there wasn't any sort of reason Alastor could fathom that led to Angel wanting to touch such an unimportant part of him when he could just hold his hand. And even THAT took a long while for Alastor to get comfortable with, even when he didn't have any ill will against the spider. But still, being able to let someone initiate the first touch did feel nice, and being able to...hug someone did feel nice as well, even if it was embarrassing. He did remember another time where he ruffled Angel's head and was pleasantly surprised at how soft his fur was. He hated to admit it, but the chest fluff was also popular for a reason. </p><p> </p><p>The deer suddenly found himself slumped in position when he realized where his train of throught must've gone. It left him a little frustrated. It was supposed to be about comforting Angel dust, and now he was out here doting on how the other's fur felt? When did he get that cheesy?</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>"Come oooon smiles, just five seconds a' touch! I promise I'd be gentle!"</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why? Look at a mirror! They're so fluffy n' cute, almost as cute as fat nugget's little wobble when he walks!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uh--?! O-Okay, okay, I won't ask anymore, so...Don't break up with me, geez! Yer such a party pooper sometimes."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alastor's shoulders tensed when he remembered threatening their relationship the last time Angel asked about his ears. He had to admit, after having some time to think, that /was/ very harsh. Especially since it had been a few weeks. But why did Angel persist so much? Was it really that important?</p><p> </p><p>No, it didn't come off as important...Moreso, just for enjoyment..?</p><p> </p><p>The radio demon immediately shook his head to try and get rid of his scatter-brained thoughts, he wasn't gonna get anywhere if he procrastinated. With that, he made haste and found the familiar room number of his itsy bitsy spider, and gave it a knock.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh..?" Alastor could hear Angel's voice croak up, it didn't really sound like it was from sleeping, but he still sounded strangely dull. "Whodafuck izzere?" Angel called out, still sounded a bit dull. Alastor wasn't sure why this got him nervous. Maybe it was the fact this could go wrong? Most likely. But, he was a committed man, to everyone's shock, so he stayed put as his beloved Angel slowly opened the door. Angel jumped back, not exactly expecting the smiling face of Alastor to be standing there. To Alastor's not-so-surprise, Angel wasn't even in his normal day-to-day clothes, it just seemed like he found whatever was comfortable and threw them on, and the unsual eye bags were the icing on the cake.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit- Uh- H-Hey smiles..!" Angel squeaked it out the best he could, trying not to pay attention to the way Alastor's left ear twitched when it picked up on something particular. Come on, focus, focus! "Wh..What brings ya t' my room?"</p><p>"I just came to check how my favorite spider is doing! You've been a bit absent all day, haven't you? It's only natural I come up!"</p><p> </p><p>That answer sounded a little fishy, and that was shown with how Angel's eyebrow furrowed in insecurity, but he didn't seem to have the energy to poke at it. Alastor did his best to look past the tall spider and into his pink cave. "..May I come in?" The way Alastor cleared some of the radio-like filter on his voice made Angel's heart skip a beat, Alastor seemed a tad genuine in that remark, and that was something Angel couldn't exactly ignore.</p><p> </p><p>"I...It's a mess." "Nothing a little cleaning can do! Not like I've never seen it before, either. So, may I enter, Mon Cheri?" Alastor had to hold back the smug smirk when Angel's face already seemed to slightly light up, he was always weak to that little nickname. In the end, a dry chuckle tumbled from the spider's lips as he slowly stepped aside, creaking the door open. "..Alright, be my guest." "Thank you, my dear!"</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, Alastor stepped inside Angel's room for the first time in a couple days, and indeed, the room was a bit tacky. Not exactly in the way he predicted, it moreso looked tacky in the sense that someone tried to be neat and tidy, but just seemed to put half the effort into even fluffing their pillows. Maybe that's why the pink felt a little more dull than usual. The uneasiness made Alastor's hands behind his back clench a little. Now that he was here, there was no going back.</p><p> </p><p>"...Alastor?"</p><p> </p><p>"...How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>The question shocked Angel enough to where he had to stare at him for a moment, almost as if to make sure that either Alastor was very much real, or if he wasn't going deaf. This factor made Alastor cringe a little and second-guess himself, but it wasn't like he could take it back now. Was he really that bad at emotional support? He felt his chest strange in embarrassment as Angel let out another dry chuckle, fidgeting a little.</p><p> </p><p>"..Better as I'll evah be. Just haven't been feelin' much, I guess.."</p><p> </p><p>"Feeling much of what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't...I don't <em>know</em>. I just...haven't felt anything." Angel sat on his bed, both pairs of arms resting on his knees as he found it strangely challenging to look up at the deer. Seeing his normally flashy spider like this triggered a strange response in Alastor, in which he knelt down in front of the spider to look up at him. His normally toothy smile was replaced with a much more docile one, the glow in his eyes even seemed a bit softer. "...I'm listening."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- Uhhm..." The spider felt a slump as he was presented with such docility from Alastor that he couldn't even imagine the other could have, it felt strangely sweet. He wasn't sure if Alastor was losing a bet or whatever, but whatever trick he was pulling off now, it was working. "...Aren't 'cha kinda shit with this stuff, though? I mean- we're <em>together</em>, but.."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor tilted his head, but straightened an ear in confusion. "..But what?"</p><p> </p><p>Angel stared at him for a moment, then a wave of guilt washed over him when he took in the other's expression again, it almost felt like he was doing this on purpose. It took more mental effort than usual to shake away that thought. "...I don't, want to be a bother.." Angel couldn't explain why he felt a strange lump in his throat when he admitted that, but he was thankful his voice didn't crack just yet. "I just...don't wanna bother anyone..with my bullshit, y'know..? I know Charlie would probably get on mah ass for this but, she's got otha stuff t' do, y'know? More important things to do than ta' listen to a hooker's sob story.."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor opened his mouth to say something, but felt a strange sense of shame when nothing came out. Hell, even with the first and only option, even he could tell that it wasn't the best one. But still, if he tried, he wanted to just trust that Angel could see the effort. "...You're not a bother."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said you're not a bother."</p><p> </p><p>The deer had to hold back cringing internally from his weak attempt at comfort, it reminded him just how much he hated doing things like this. Even more so when he heard the dry chuckle from Angel. "Ya really do suck at this, dont'cha? It's fine, Al. Ya don't hafta pretend to be empathetic or anything, alright? I appreciate ya efforts, but I don't want ya mentally straining like me." The spider smiled a more sad smile as he stated this as if it were fact.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Alastor hated to admit it, Angel wasn't wrong in this fact. He really wasn't suited for these types of ordeals. Maybe he could call Charlie in to deal with this instead, as much as it pained him a little to just abandon Angel like this. But he still found himself rising to his feet and straightening himself, but his soft expression only brightened slightly, only to show defeat. "...I cannot deny this fact, Angel. I'm sorry I couldn't do much for you, but I don't wish to lie to you." "Yeah, and I appreciate that a lot, smiles...I really do." Angel still gave a heart-felt smile to show that he wasn't lying either. "I'll see ya some time tomorrow, Al. I promise this'll be short."<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Alastor tensed as he sensed this as his signal to take leave. But even then, his smile never faded. "...I understand, I'll see you then, Mon ange." He decided to tease the other by pecking the top of one of his hands before he left, feeling somewhat satisfied when he caught the other smiling from it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"Don't forget to let him pet your ears!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Alastor seized. And just like that, his mind suddenly didn't think it was a bad idea.</p><p>He knew it was practically whiplash that his mind would shift so suddenly, but maybe that was because of his own pride not wanting him to give up. Regardless of the reason, he found himself turning his heel back to a confused albino spider. It was an idea he wanted to gag at from the start, but now it didn't seem half bad. 20 seconds. That's all it had to be. 20 seconds of touch and it'd be over with.</p><p> </p><p>"I....believe I forgot one important thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- What would that be? Did'ja leave sumin' here..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. But.." Alastor could feel how vividly his ears shifted to flatten against his head, emphasizing how bashful he was starting to become, but he simply approached Angel and leaned his upper half forward, letting the spider get a perfect view and reach for those supposedly lovely ears of his. Was this a good or bad idea?  "...Here."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-" Angel sounded off, as he tried to wrap his head around the gesture. "...Th' hell are ya doin'?" Alastor felt his face heat up a little from the question, even though there was really no reason to get so embarrassed. Come on, come on, just power through it. "..I'm letting you have this, Angel. Do you want to touch my ears or not?" There was a sharp gasp from Angel, and Alastor could feel the giddiness start to radiate off the spider, as well as the presence of his hands starting to linger towards them, before they suddenly hovered away. "H-Hey, are ya sure about this, smiles? I mean, I don't want you to.." "Mon Ange, I'm completely comfortable with you touching them." Alastor strangely found that easy to admit. "I know you don't have any ulterior motives if you're like this. Now go ahead and touch them or I'll change my mind. Got it?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a supposedly long silence before he could feel Angel's hands start to hover over them again. "..Alright, I got it. B-But tell me if...it's too weird fa' ya, okay? I'm gonna touch 'em now.." Alastor gave a small nod to show he was ready. And as Angel stepped closer, the distance between his ears and hands closed in, before he knew it, Angel's fingers gentle caressed them as if they were the most delicate thing on earth. There was a soft heavenly gasp from Angel as he took in the fuzziness. "Holy shit, these are softa' than ah thought.." "A..Are they? I'm glad it's pleasing to you.." After a few seconds of touch, Angel noticed how tense Alastor's shoulders were, and his expression deepened. "Al, yah tensin' up. Are ya sure this ain't weird t' ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not weird to me, Angel.." Alastor paused. "..It's just foreign. I need to..get used to it." He wasn't the biggest fan in admitting his vulnerabilities, but he wanted to trust Angel enough to not do anything strange. Besides, what was there to hide, now? At this, Angel continued to touch them, but he was much more delicate with them, obviously deep in thought. "...Hey, Al." "Yes, Angel?" "Ah hope ya don't take this outta context but..." Angel hesitated greatly before answering. "...Can we go to the bed?" The question almost made Alastor bark out a reflexive now, but he only barely managed to hold his tongue, giving himself a moment to breathe before asking. "...Why is that? Isn't it perfectly fine to touch my ears standing?" "I mean, it is, but...I wanna try somethin'.." Angel encouraged Al to look up at him again with a nervous expression. "I promise it's not lewd or anythin' like that. And if yer completely unsettled by it, you're completely obligated t' leave for tha' rest of th' day. Okay? I know how much you..hate that stuff. Just...please?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause, before a long sigh emitted from Alastor. "....5 minutes."</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>"Like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah! J-Just like that...Now lower ya' head.."</p><p> </p><p>In less than a minute, they were on the spider demon's pink bed, with Angel resting up against the headboard, with Alastor resting on his stomach on top, with his head using Angel's fluff as a pillow, a very, VERY soft one at that. He ended up stuffing his face into it when Angel directed him to lower his head to give better access to his ears. "Now..I'm gonna touch 'em, okay?" "Be my guest.." And just like that, Angel was back to letting his hands feel Alastor's ears, now being recaptivated by how fluffy and soft they were, it was honestly hard to believe that these cute little things belonged to one of the most deadliest demons in hell, and the fact that he had...the privilege, of being able to fondle them, it was something that made him forget a little bit. The spider also used his second part of arms to gently hug Alastor in place, so that it would feel more secure. </p><p> </p><p>"....What is the purpose of this, Angel?"</p><p>"O-Oh, I just...wanted to try helpin' ya feel more comfortable, y'know..? Y'looked like you were almost in pain back there, so.."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor strangely found it difficult to try and find a rebuttal. Maybe it's because he was right, maybe it was because of how soft Angel's fur was, regardless, it didn't take long for him to realize how relaxed his shoulders were, even while the spider continued to pet him. Was it because Angel was also petting him normally while touching his ears? He couldn't really determine it, but regardless, his eyelids felt heavy as he smushed his face more into the spider's fluffy chest. "....I suppose it's not too bad. Do what you please?" "Heh...Good."</p><p> </p><p>There was a long moment of silence, with Alastor now snaking his arms around the other's torso, with Angel resting one hand on his head, the other still touching his ears, and his lower pair of arms were secured around the other's back to keep him in place. For a moment, Angel could feel his worries melting away, but there was still one more curiosity nagging at him, and with him seeing Alastor be so vulnerable in a way he'd never seen before, it just sort of slipped out.</p><p> </p><p>"...So, is there any particular reason y'don't like touch?"</p><p> </p><p>That question made Alastor tense up. But it didn't make him get up and leave.  Instead, there was just a long inhale, and exhale from the radio demon before he even considered answering.</p><p> </p><p>"...It just..triggers something in me."</p><p>"Triggers somethin'?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard to explain.."</p><p> </p><p>Angel blinked, but he gently ruffled the other's head. "..I'm listenin'."</p><p> </p><p>Alastor had to bite back a snicker at how the roles reversed.  "....It's just that I feel it more...vividly, so to speak," He started, "Even when someone were to poke me, it feels like my entire body is feeling it, and not just that particular spot. And it's rather..distasteful, and I can't help but even hate it.." Alastor did his best to put it into words, it was rather strange to have the opportunity to speak about it for the first time. It was ironic though, he was supposed to be comforting Angel, but it felt like the roles were switched quite a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"That's...somethin', I hafta say.." Angel breathed out as he circled a finger on Al's head very lightly. "Can't say I feel th' exact same way, but I think I can still...understand it." Angel paused for a bit, lowering his eyelids a bit as he recalled a few particular unpleasant shifts during his afterlife as a pornstar, where the big premise resolved around such intimate touch, he was sure Al would blow up the entire studio on his first day. In a way, Angel was honestly glad that Alastor told him, it made him write down a mental note to be more careful with Alastor from now on. Not that he was gonna treat him like glass, though...</p><p> </p><p>"...Sorry ya have t' go through that, Al. Don't wanna imagine what it's like if you had my job."</p><p>"No offense Angel, but I'd rather jump head first into an extermination than take your position."</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft--! But then ah can't pet ya. Don't be like that, you overgrown bambi.."</p><p> </p><p>There was a strange sense of accomplishment when Alastor got a small laugh out of Angel while he was being pet. It was also just enough time for him to realize and understand the appeal of wanting to touch soft things, as him being able to rest against Angel's fur was the equivalent of having a cat sit on your lap. He didn't want to get up, nor did he want Angel to let go.  It wasn't easy to admit these thoughts out loud, so really, there was just a very long pause in between while they relaxed. Until something clicked with Alastor.</p><p> </p><p>"....Are you feeling better?"</p><p>"Oh! Uhh...Honestly? A lot better compared t' earlier.." Angel chuckled a little bit, letting the nails of his lower arms lightly poke at Al's back to show how needy he kinda felt. "...Thanks, Alastor. It truly means a lot..No offense, but I don't..expect stuff like this from ya. Especially now that ah know ya little problem.." "Mmm.." Alastor sounded in thought, feeling himself close his arms around Angel a bit more as he thought.</p><p>"..My apologies. But, I suppose things like this..." Alastor's radio filter seemed to fade with every word that left his lips. "...won't be bad every once in a while.." Angel huffed in amusement at Alastor's hidden need for more snuggles, the thought of the big bad radio demon succumbing to his precious spider fluff was definitely the highlight of his day, but right now, he just felt like relaxing. It especially felt perfect when he finally noticed the sleeping pig at his side. Fat nuggets must've made himself at home during their little talk, which he was more than fine with. "Wanna stay like this a lil' longer?" "...I don't mind. Thank you, Angel." The spider smiled and chuckled a bit as he pet the deer once more. "Alright, I'll give ya 3 more hours' a' snuggle time."</p><p>"That's fine with me."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"So when do I get t' touch the tail next?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Don't push your luck."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm guessing yall weren't expecting the heart-to-heart shit at the end but I feel like it'd make things a bit more real.</p><p>Also yes, I HC that Al has a big case of ADHD, mostly in where he has sensory issues in where he has issues being touched unless he initiates it, and of course stuff like having a bad attention span, faster train of thought, etc.</p><p>If you don't like my headcanon, you're completely free to disagree with me, but I felt it just kinda made sense since he's so hyperactive.</p><p>also idk how to end this so jrgoisjiofdsjdf</p><p>Anywho cyall in the next post lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is probably a bad idea lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>